Falling in Love is NOT like Disney said
by livedreaminspire
Summary: The rumor that all Potters fall for redheads? Not true. I single handedly managed to make player and ultimate bad boy, Albus Potter fall for me. I've learned a lot about falling in love, mostly that Disney is not right! Falling in love doesn't happen overnight and we definetly don't sing songs about it! So take that Disney! Thanks for the high expectations!
1. H o u s e s

Houses

Tilly: 5th year Gryffindor

Hayden: 5th year Gryffindor

Alec: 6th year Gryffindor

James: 6th year Gryffindor

Albus: 5th year Gryffindor

Lily: 3rd year Ravenclaw

Scorpius: 5th year Gryffindor

Rose: 5th year Gryffindor

Hugo: 5th year Hufflepuff

Teddy: Graduated Hufflepuff, works as an Auror

Victoire: Graduated Ravenclaw, own boutique

Dominique: 7th year Slytherin

Louis: 6th year Gryffindor

Roxanne: 5th year Ravenclaw

Freddy: 5th year Gryffindor

Molly: 7th year Ravenclaw

Lucy: 5th year Gryffindor

Alice Longbottom: 6th year Gryffindor

Frank Longbottom: 7th year Hufflepuff

Lysander Scamander: 3rd year Ravenclaw

Lorcan Scamander: 3rd year Ravenclaw

Gianna Berugnes: 5th year Gryffindor


	2. O n e

"Matilda, get up right now!" My mother screams. How many times do I have to tell her that it is Tilly! Matilda sounds like an old lady's name!

I log myself out of bed and get myself ready for the day. I start by brushing my teeth and my hair. Shouldn't mess up those teeth that I spent years taking a potion for! Then, I stroll out of the bathroom into my closet. Now for the biggest dilemma of the day! Outfits! My mother is so picky and refuses to let me leave the house unless it is in a dress. Most days, I argue with her and I get away with skirts or rompers. My mom doesn't really care how short my clothes are as long as I wear dresses and skirts. I can't stand dresses, especially not every day, but if I don't listen to my mom, then she will take away everything. She won't even let me go out with my friends. So, I go along with the dress thing for the sake of my social life.

Today is going to be a shopping day in Diagon Alley with my best friends, Lucy, Rose, and Gianna. I pick out a loose, off the shoulder, white dress with lace detailing at the waist. I pile on a chunky necklace and cowboy boots. Now, makeup. My mother's only other rule. When I'm home from Hogwarts, I'm expected to wear a full face of makeup. At school, you're lucky if you see me wearing anything more than eyeliner and mascara, it's a miracle. I always skive off the foundation for something lighter and skip the eye shadow for eyeliner. I save the best part for last, my hair. I'm a Metagamorphus, you see, so I can change the color, length and texture of my hair. At Hogwarts, I normally wear my signature ombres with billions of colors, but at home, my mother prefers for me to have normal hair colors. So, I alternate between blond, brunette, and red for the time being. Today's hair is light brown with tips fading into a dirty blond.

If you didn't notice, my mother is extremely strict. She has a lot of rules that are a bit peculiar if you didn't know why. My mother's side of the family is the Rosiers. She's related to Evan Rosier, who's her uncle. Her brother was well known for helping Voldemort. Right after that, everyone managed to hate us because of who we sided for. But my mother smoothed things over, and for some reason, we manage to be a very popular family of pure-bloods. We are constantly having tea with the Malfoys and the Carrows. Unlike some of the families with Death Eaters, who get harassed, we manage to be well liked by most people. Which, unfortunately, means we always spend time at other houses and throwing parties. My dad is from a pureblooded family in France. All of his family is back there and he actually went to Durmstrang.

Back on track, my mother normally lets me go out with my friends if I attend all of her teas and balls for the week, as long as Hayden comes with me. Hayden is my twin brother, older by 5 minutes! And I have another older brother, Alec. He's in his 6th year at Hogwarts while Hayden and I are in our 5th.

I walk out of my bedroom door and to the dining room, where most of my family will most likely be having breakfast. When I walk down the stairs, everyone's eyes are on me. "Is this what you're wearing?" Alec asks strictly. "What's wrong with it?" I retort. "It's perfect!" "It's horrible!" My mother and brothers say at the same time. "What do you mean?" They ask each other. "She's showing way too much skin!" Hayden complains and Alec nods. I love my brothers to death, but they're way too overprotective. They won't let me date anyone. Too bad that they're the schools biggest party boys and two of the biggest players in school. They don't have a clue that I've dated boys behind their backs. "I think that her dress should be shorter." My mother muses "How do you expect her to get a boyfriend when she's dressed neck to the knee?" My mother laughs. I can only gape at my mother. I have 2 brothers who don't want me to date and a mother who can't wait until I get a boyfriend.

I'm beyond relieved when I hear a knock at the door. I dash to the door and fling it open to find Lucy, Rose, and Gianna. The 4 of us met on our very first day at Hogwarts on the train. We were all immediately Sorted into Gryffindor along with Hayden, Scorpius, and Albus. Lucy and Rose are cousins, so they've known each other for ages but they joined out little foursome and now we're extremely close. Lucy's my best friend while Rose and Gianna are best friends. We all manage to balance each other out perfectly, flaws and all. The 4 of us share a dorm along with Isabelle and Fiona. I'll explain them later.

"You're here!" I scream to Lucy grab her in a hug. Then Rose and Gianna. "Weren't we going to meet in Diagon Alley?" I ask "Did you seriously think that we'd forget your birthday?" Lucy asks with a ghost of a smile on her face "Happy Birthday!" All of them scream in synch and hand me a gift I didn't even know they had. "What's going on here?" Hayden makes his appearance. "Happy Birthday you idiot!" Scorpius says. "You're an old guy now," Albus adds. Wait! When did they get here?! I turn to Lucy. As if she can read my mind, she says "They came here with us."

Albus smirks "Hello Foster." "Potter!" I retort. Albus and I have a great relationship called enemies. Just because he's my brother's bet friend doesn't mean I have to be nice to him. He's an arrogant, self-centered, snob! Gladly, he returns my feelings about him. "Nice outfit Matilda!" Albus counters "Nice face!" I respond sarcastically. "Be nice Tilly!" Rose chastised. Since she's cousins with Albus, they get along fairly well. I think I'm the only one who can't get along with him

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Diagon Alley!" Gianna calls. Everyone ventures into our Living Room, which has our Floo Network and Powder. All at once, everyone grabs Floo Powder and one by one, we step into the chimney and yell to be transported to Diagon Alley. All except me.

 **Hey, guys! I know I said that I would be updating You're the Only Exception, but that is a little lie. I'm currently editing and rewriting it, so enjoy this NextGen book! For every chapter, I'll post links of anything I want y'all to see. I'm going to try to update this every Tuesday. See you next week!**


	3. T w o

I'm the last one to come through the Floo since I had to remove my spell. Just as I'm about to step in, I step out and think of my favorite ombre hair. Since I'm a Metagamorphus, my hair changes back to my basic hair and I look like myself again. Every time my mom tells me to wear a dress and I'm meeting my friends, I place a charm on my clothes. They appear like a dress or whatever I pick until I leave the house. Then, they turn into shorts or whatever I'm actually wearing. The only problem with charm is that I have to remove it every time I leave the house.

When I tumble through the chimney, I awkwardly flail about for some time until I accidentally run into something and trip. Everything feels like slo-motion. As I try to prepare myself for hitting the ground and spraining something again, I snap my eyes shut. Seconds pass, and I haven't hit the ground quite yet. I open my eyes to be met with emerald green ones. Albus. His arms are around my waist from when he caught me. I can feel myself melt at his touch and my breathing slows down as I stare into his green orbs. Everyone is staring at us. Hayden clears his throat and Albus snaps out of it. He lifts me up and gives me his signature smirk "What happened to your dress Mathilda?" He calls me by my full name, knowing it frustrates me. "Not my style," I answer honestly, unable to come up with a sarcastic response after all of this. My heart's still beating a million a minute. If it doesn't stop, my heart will burst out of my chest.

I brush off any invisible dust as I make my way to the girls. "What was that?!" Gianna squeals as I reach them. "Nothing." I answer honestly "He just caught me so I didn't break another bone." "That's not what I saw." Lucy pipes up "You two were just lost in each other's eyes and too busy to notice any of us." "I so ship it! You two could be the next big thing." Rose adds. Honest to God! I love my friends but they ship me with every relatively cute guy they can find. They just try to set me up with as many people as they can before we graduate. "Not going to happen. I'm not interested and he's the biggest player in Hogwarts, second to his brother." I roll my eyes and add my leave-it-alone- tone. They must pick up on it because Gianna changes the subject. "What happened to your outfit?" She asks as we make our way down the crowded streets in Diagon Alley. "It wasn't my style," I grin.

I'm now wearing a white graphic tank with jean shorts and a plaid shirt tied around my waist. The cowboy boots have been replaced with my signature black Converse with mismatched laces, today's being red and checks. Gone is the brown hair from before, substituted for my purple hair that fades into teal with little streaks of pink and navy blue. I left my hair straight today with a little birthday crown perched on my head.

The 4 of us make our way down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, full of busy people getting their school supplies or who have nothing to do. Pushing and shoving, we finally make our way to Lucy and Rose's cousin, Victoire's boutique, Tre En Vogue. She graduated Hogwarts and originally wanted to become a Healer, but decided to open a boutique was more suited for her. And she's really successful. Her designs have been showcased in the Witch Fashion Week in 11 different cities. I've known Victoire since I started Hogwarts since I'm the best friend of two of her cousins. I actually intern at her boutique twice a week and in return, I model all of her designs and help her fix snafus. "Is that Gianna Princeton I see with two of my favorite cousins and the best model I've ever had?" Victoire says, snapping me out of my thought. "I'm your only model, Vic." I laugh. "School shopping?" Victoire asks. We all nod in synch. She ushers us to her changing rooms and hands each of us a pile of clothes.

Hogwarts hasn't changed much in appearance over the years, just the rules. We still have Quidditch and teachers. But something mandatory is that Pure-Bloods have to take Muggle Studies for at least 3 years to graduate and Muggleborns have to take Wizarding Class to get them caught up with the wizarding world for a year. . We are now allowed to wear anything we want to class as long as we wear our robes over it. The only time we have to wear a uniform is about once a month. I don't really have a clue why we do this, but we do. Most girls try to break the rule and wear the shortest clothes they can to get attention from guys. Girls can be so desperate sometimes. I basically wear whatever I want. Mostly sweatpants and track shorts because I don't have any life effort at all.

"Tilly, get your lazy self out!" Lucy calls through the walls of the dressing room. I quickly throw on a cropped blue tie dye shirt and shorts ensemble and walk out of the door. I do a little spin as Victoire makes notes of the outfit. That's the great thing about her. Lucy, Rose, Gianna, and I always get to model her prototypes and keep them after. "Any suggestions?" Victoire asks, "I think that these should come in different colors, based on your house. So like Ravenclaw could get this in blue, Slytherins in green, so on so forth. You should also do rainbow and colors like purple and orange. And combos like purple and orange, green and pink. The shorts should be a little distressed with studs on the pockets." I note. "I'm impressed my protégé." Victoire grins. "Any notes on the rest?" At that, I turn to look at the others' outfits. Gianna's wearing a white shirt with jeans and a plaid shirt at her waist. Lucy's wearing a cute black lace tank top with a sapphire blue skirt. Rose has on a cute black blouse with a studded collar and a plaid skirt with knee high socks. These outfits describe us perfectly. Gianna's very hipster with plaid and her huge glasses, Lucy's very romantic with lace and flowers, Rose is preppy with sweaters and skirts, I'm casual with a little bit of edgy and sporty. "No suggestions," I tell Victoire. We go through all the other outfits, and I help her with small suggestions and ideas for color schemes.

Right as we are about to leave, Victoire slaps her head. "Tilly and Gianna? I'm getting married to Teddy in 3 weeks and I'd really like for you to be at the wedding. We have only 2 bridesmaids and groomsmen, so you don't need to worry about being left out. Can you please come?" Victoire begs. "But I don't have anything to wear." Is the only reason I come up with. Victoire's smile should be contagious "You must forget that I own a boutique. Now come on!" She drags Gianna to the dressing room with an armful of dresses.

When Gianna returns, she's wearing a dark blue dress with a bright pink statement necklace. She looks gorgeous, like always, but it doesn't quite suit her. "Try something white. Or green." I suggest. Victoire and Gianna disappear and Gianna reemerges wearing a dark green dress with lace sleeves. "How about a skirt." I throw in. Once again, Gianna leaves and returns, wearing a white blouse with an olive green skirt and a chunky gold necklace. It's absolutely perfect. "I love it!" Gianna shrieks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals.

As soon as Victoire puts all of the clothes Gianna tries on, she comes back with a devilish look on her face. I'm dragged to the dressing room where she blindfolds me and pokes and prods me with what I assume is a needle as she adjusts something. Victoire grabs my hands and drags me out, where there are no mirrors and pulls of my blindfold. I walk towards my friends and show them my outfit. "It's great," Rose says awkwardly, "I don't really think it fits you," Lucy states bluntly. Gianna just looks plain uncomfortable. Victoire guides me to a mirror where I give myself a good once-over. The dress I'm wearing is pretty, but it doesn't really suit me. It's more Rose's style or Lucy's. The same thing happens with the next couple of outfits that I try out. They're all either not my style or I just really don't like them. Some are too dressy for a wedding and some are too casual.

Finally, I walk out, about to give up hope. Lucy, Rose, and Gianna are all talking fervently until they spot me. Their eyes stay glued to me until I ask "How is it?" "Perfect!" Lucy smirks, "It's just you." Gianna adds "Dream dress." Rose smiles. At that moment, my brother and his friends choose to walk over to the dressing rooms. "Where's my sist-" he stops dead in his tracks. "What on earth are you wearing?" Hayden yells. "I think it's just fine, Hayd," Albus smirks, his eyes raking over my body. "Hey! Eyes off mate! That's my sister!" Hayden retorts as he elbows, Albus. "It's for Victoire's wedding." Rose pipes up, "It's absolutely perfect." Lucy expresses, trying not to laugh. Feeling awkward, I stumble towards the mirror, where a gasp escapes my lips. The girl I'm staring at is wearing the shortest dress on the planet. It barely covers me at all, it's completely black and strapless. No wonder why Hayden was going haywire. I stalk back out, "Seriously Vic." I roll my eyes, "You couldn't help it could you." Victoire grins "Just making sure you get attention from the boys, Till." I can see Hayden tense up at that sentence across the room. "If it makes you feel any better, you look hot." Gianna pipes up. "I think that you're the only person who can pull that off." Lucy laughs. "Yeah right!" I sarcastically retort.

I realize that in all this argument, my biggest rival in argument, Rose is gone. As I scan the room, I notice that Scorpius is gone too. That's no coincidence. I'll bet my life that they're together snogging somewhere, and they used this trip as an excuse to see each other. I've been pushing for them to date since 3rd year when Rose admitted her feeling for him. Less than a year later, Scorpius told me at one of my mother's infamous parties that he had fallen for Rose. Oh, my god! They're so freaking cute together! Albus, James, Fred, and Louis aren't really going to be too happy. As the older boy cousins, they take it as their responsibility to threaten every girl that gets close to any of their siblings or cousins.

Just as I'm about to give up hope, I find it. Victoire instructs me to close my eyes and takes out my blindfold far from any mirror. We'd gone through so many outfits that she just started showing them to me in the mirror. I walk out, feeling like I could grow wings and fly at that moment. This was it! I could feel it! When I walk out, everyone's eyes following me. I spin a little before hesitantly asking "What do you think?" Which was mainly directed towards my brother? Everyone but the one person whose approval I'm seeking answers. "You look gorgeous, Till." "Remind me why you're not a model again?" "Knock em dead and go get someone." I send a vicious glare towards Lucy, the only human being who would say that. "Hayden?" I ask, daring to look at him. His face is emotionless until he finally cracks a smile. "When did my baby sister grow up?" He asks, "I'm not a baby, 1. And 2, you're only older by 5 minutes." I whine. With everyone's approval, I walk back to the dressing room, where I finally take a look at myself. Instead of a dress, Victoire's put me in a breathtaking crop top and skirt combo. I love it!

Satisfied, I grab my clothes and head to the checkout counter, where Vic waits for me. I pull out my wallet to pay when Victoire protests "No! It's on me." I argue with her for a while before hesitantly accepting her offer. I walk out of the store with a happy mind, ready to see what else the day has in store for me.

 **So I decided to give you guys another update! I seriously am not going to post until Tuesday now. But I've had a really long day and I'm so ready for the weekend. I need a super long weekend or a sick week. Either one would be really nice.**


	4. T h r e e

Somehow, I manage to get myself into extremely awkward situations. This one happens to be one of them. I'm having dinner with the Potters and Weasleys. Normally, my mother would never allow this, having dinner with someone who isn't pureblooded. What horror! I couldn't care less about blood type.

On a normal day, my mom would go on about how much of a disappointment I was. I was a Gryffindor and as far from a lady as you could get. Forget that both my older brothers are Gryffindors too, and so is dad.

So most people think that all wizards have amazing love stories like Harry and Ginny, but that doesn't happen to be true. My parents met at work and hit it off. After my parents were married, they realized how different they were and divorced. My mom was absolutely heartbroken. She couldn't stand the idea of divorce. It wasn't normally a wizard thing. Now, my dad is happily married with two kids living in America.

Going back to dinner, today was the one day when my mom couldn't say anything against me. And since I hate her choice of company, my amazing best friends threw me a party at the Burrow. We've had our fair share of memories there. I've been going there since I was little first year with my brothers. Every year, we get more gifts from the Potters and Weasleys than I do from my own. I consider all of them more my family than my own. I know Hayden and Alec do too.

So dinner was an enjoyable affair like always, with everyone laughing and smiling. The adults sat on an enchanted table while all of us kids sat on the grass staring out at the setting sun. Eventually, everyone but Haden and Alec excused themselves. I already knew what it was for. Presents. They've done this every year since the three of us started coming here.

"So," Alec says "Mum says that she's going away again." "Again." I groan. I might not always get along with my mother but I still love her. She goes away for work related business every once in a while and leaves us with her family, the Rosiers.

I cannot stand so many of them. Even though the Final Battle happened, some of their opinions just haven't changed at all. It bothers me so much. They just lecture us on how our companions are pathetic. Especially my Uncle, Jackson Rosier. He's been bitter about it since his father was killed my Moody.

"But I persuaded her to let us stay alone this time instead of leaving us with Uncle Jackson." Alec finishes off. "Yes!" I scream as I tackle Alec in a hug. Hayden just shakes my head at his happiness.

"Happy Birthday Tilly and Hayden!" Everyone screams. As I turn around to look at who screamed, I get hit in the head with an ink bomb. It isn't that harmful, just stains everywhere. The black ink splatters over my hair and splashes down towards my shirt. Another bomb comes flying, this time making contact with my face. A bright purple ink hits my face and drips all over it. "James Potter! Fred! Louis!" I seethe. Every year! Every year James and his accomplices, Fred and Louis prank me specifically on my birthday. I'm normally pretty chill about it most other times, but my birthday is the one day I draw the line. Birthdays are the one day when I'm treated like a queen, and no one is going to ruin it.

I turn around, to see Fred and Louis smirking. "We didn't do it this time." Fred grins "James recruited someone else for today." Louis adds. "Who..." I trail off. Who would splash me with ink on my birthday? Oh yeah, Albus! "I turn to face the prankers and I was right. Smirking at my ink covered self is Albus and James Potter.

"I'm going to get you back." I threaten "Watch your backs." I turn to my back up, Lucy, Rose, and Gianna but all of them are trying to stifle laughs. I groan and look to Alec and Hayden. No help there. They are practically collapsed on the floor with laughter. "Find it funny, do you?" My tone is venomous and deathly sarcastic.

"What is all the commotion about-"Ginny asks (She specifically asked us not to call her Mrs. Potter.) "James Sirius Potter! Albus Severus Potter! How dare you do that to the poor girl on her birthday?"

James at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Albus, on the other hand, smirked at me and his mom.

I shot them both a last glare as I stalked upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. I open the door and walk straight to Ginny's old bathroom inside her bedroom. I couldn't use magic to clean myself up so looks like I'm doing it the good old fashioned Muggle way. I hop into the shower, helping myself to the shampoo and conditioner stocked up. As I rinse my hair black and purple drip down in a color puddle at my feet. It takes about a whole bottle of shampoo and conditioner, but I get my hair ink free. Using the rose scented wash, I clean my face off, praying that my face won't break out because of the ink.

When I get out of the shower, the mirror is steamy and a thick, dense heat hangs over me. I wrap myself in a towel and wonder about the next step. I can't wear the clothes I was wearing previously, but I can't walk out there in a towel.

While I think, a knock at the door shakes me out of my thoughts. "Tilly?" Victoire asks, "I know you need a new outfit so I'm at your service here. How about you come out here and we can create an outfit for you?" I wrap my towel around myself tightly as I walk out of the bathroom. "So, what do you want to wear now?" Victoire asks. I pause for a moment as I imagine the billions of possibilities of outfits. Making a decision, I tell Victoire "I want a white shirt with black stripes, light wash cutoffs, a green military jacket, and white converse." "Ugh, why do you have such great visions?" Victoire groans as she finishes summoning my outfits. She happens to have all of those pieces in her boutique.

Victoire hands me my outfit and leaves, letting me get ready. After getting dressed, the main problem is my hair. Even though I'm a Metagamorphus my hair can't change colors for a couple hours after it's washed. So I'll have to leave it at my natural color and length. Blonde and waist length. I pull my hair up in a crown braid and tuck in some flowers I found in vase.

Ready to make my reappearance, I make my way down the stairs back outside. So far so good. I may not seem it, but I happen to be extremely clumsy and have tripped in more than one situation. I make it outside to the top of the hills, overlooking the Quidditch field. I slowly make my ways down.

As I walk, I accidently step on my shoes and lurch forward. I stumble around for a bit trying to regain my balance before landing on the floor. "I think the floor missed you." Alec calls from his broomstick "Ha, ha very funny." I reply.

"Come join us." Roxy calls from her broomstick up in the air. With no hesitation, I grab the last spare broomstick and throw myself on it and spiral up to join the teams. I'm a half decent player but I refuse to join the team since I would be a danger to everyone on the field. I help cheer on the team.

A while back a girl from a Muggle family came up with the idea of having cheerleaders, as she called them. She told us that they were people who cheered on the teams with cheers and performances. When she told us, I immediately joined with Gianna, Rose, and Lucy. Lucy and Rose dropped out to join the team, leaving me and Gianna. We both have actually ended up as the co-captains of the team.

Teams are redrafted with Alec and James as captains. Like always, people are normally reluctant to pick the clumsy person, so I'm chosen last. On James' team. As seeker. Rose is sitting on the lawn reading a book while Gianna and Alice talk her ears off. Alice Longbottom is James' girlfriend. Everyone knew that it was going to happen eventually, they'd been best friends since they were little and just ended up falling for each other a couple years ago. Being the odd person, I decide to just ditch Quidditch and talk with Gianna and Alice.

I fly back down and step off my broom. I sit myself down on the lawn between Rose and Gianna. "Hey Alice." I smile "Tilly, it's been a while." And we continue talking until we are called for dessert.

Hayden and I are dragged to the center of the table while everyone sings to us. Mrs. Weasley bakes us a huge cake again. This year it is the shape of a flower garden overlooking a Quidditch field. After we blow out the candles, and cake is served we sit back down. Except this time, the adults decide to sit with us on the grass.

I'm in the middle of a bite of cake when Ginny says "You know, Tilly, I bet you and Albus would make an adorable couple." Startled, I choke on my slice of cake. Tears stream down my face as Lucy whacks me on the back repeatedly. When I can finally breathe the only thing I can say is "What?!" "Call it a mother's intuition," Ginny grins "I just know that something like that is going to happen." "Not going to happen. I hate Albus and his cocky arrogant attitude." I mutter while my cheeks flush.

After night falls, and Alec deems us ready to head home. We each throw Floo Powder into the chimney and mutter the name of our house. I ready first. The sight I see, paralyzes me. I'm completely frozen in place. I feel a collision and assume that Hayden ran into me. He must've noticed since he doesn't yell at me. Together, we stand, paralyzed at the sight. And the last shove is from Alec. I turn my head to see his expression. His eyes are wide with shock. I can't believe this is happening.

 **Leaving you with a cliffhanger. All of you are going to hate me for this next week. Sorry for missing last week, it was a really chaotic week and I just couldn't bring myself to update. I just finished watching Pretty Little Liars and it just seems to get better. See y'all next week!**


	5. F o u r

It's amazing how in a single moment your entire life can turn around. I think this is that moment. I'm so shocked that I can't even speak, and that's a rare sign. Actually, I'm exaggerating just a little bit. But it was still surprising.

My mother was sitting at the dinner table on what appeared to be a date with someone else. Trying not to intrude, we snuck past her up the stairs to our rooms.

It doesn't work. My mother notices us and I have enough time to mutter a spell and change into something that she would approve of. "Kids, you're back!" She exclaims. Warning bells are going off, why is my mother being so nice? "Did you have a god birthday dinner?" She asks, "Yeah, fine." Hayden answers for the three of us. "Come on, there is someone I want you to meet. Kids, this is James Patterson. James, these are my kids Alec, Hayden, and Matilda." "Actually, I prefer to go by Tilly." I pipe up.

James seems like a good person from my first impression of him. He's nice and seems to actually like my mom. He could actually be good for her.

I approve.

After introductions, Alec, Hayden, and I manage to get away to our rooms. Once I'm back in my room, I unbraid my hair and leave it loose. I change into an oversized shirt and shorts for the warm night ahead of me. Following my regular night time routine, I check all of my social media, my emails, and anything else.

Just as I'm about to go to sleep, there's a sharp knock at my window. Stumbling to the windowsill, I throw it open to let in an owl. She's carrying a package. I give her a treat and drag the parcel to my bed, where I eagerly open it.

I have to say that I'm disappointed. The parcel is from my dad and he sent me pictures of his new family on vacation. Looks like her forgot my birthday again. I can't help it. Tears well up in my eyes. Is it too much to ask to have a dad that remembers my birthday? The more I think about it, the more upsetting the reality becomes.

A soft knock at my door draws me back into reality. Shakily, I call, "Come in." The first thing I see is Hayden's blond hair followed by Alec's dark one. Both of them have grins on their face, happy with something obviously. But their smile drop when they see my face. "Hey? What's wrong?" Alec asks and Hayden drops beside me, wrapping me in his embrace. Wordlessly, I slide the parcel to him.

"Don't worry about Dad," Hayden says soothingly. "He's such a douche," Alec seethes. "How could he forget the birthday of all of his children?" What kind of father is he?" "Alec, relax," Hayden says "Besides its time for the annual birthday tradition."

A grin simultaneously lights up my face and Alec's. Every year the three of us have had this tradition going where we have movie marathons on the night of the birthday of one of us. Alec always chooses horror movies and Hayden likes comedies. I like cartoons and romantic comedies but no one ever agrees to either of those. So you can imagine my surprise when Alec and Hayden let me pick.

Gleefully, I stick in Disney's Cinderella. They both groan in synch. The rest of the night is spent binge watching Disney Princess movies and teasing each other. All previous problems are forgotten.

 **Hey, guys, I'm alive! It's been a while. I've been really busy and had no time to update. I'm actually going to change my update day to Wednesday for my personal preference. This is just another little chapter. All the main drama is starting next chapter.**

 **Teaser: It's time to go back to Hogwarts.**

 **Next Update: March 9th**


	6. F i v e

Like the blink of an eye, summer passed eye. Before I knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts for the start of a new year.

My summer had been one of the best ones so far. I'd spent almost every day with my friends, every day a new adventure. Sometimes we would just laze around and sometimes we could persuade one of our older siblings to Apparate us to somewhere cool. Hayden and his friends always did something with us to the point where we were all a group now. I still couldn't stand Albus and he couldn't stand me. Nothing had changed. Over the summer, we had called a truce, forcing us to get along.

The Potter/ Weasley family actually invited us to come with them on vacation to the Caribbean. It was one of the best things to ever happen. Scorpius and Gianna came along too and we just spent days on the beach. It was slowly just becoming that the Potters/ Weasleys were more of my family than my own family was. I'm sure that Hayden and Alec felt the same way. So, over our trip to the Caribbean, something happened. James proposed to my mom and she agreed. He was going to be my stepfather is a year.

So now, after finishing all of my shopping, I'm standing at Kings Cross with my brothers waiting for the train to come. I've found all of my friends I didn't see over the summer and my dorm mates in the past few minutes and made small talk with them. Bored, I slip off my sunglasses and stare across the platform and see a snack cart. I manage to persuade my brothers in seconds to get food. Alec hands me a couple Galleons and I walk across the platform to the snack cart hopefully for something to eat.

I glance around as I walk, observing the crowd. Somehow I manage not to pay attention and run into someone. I accidently grab them as I fall and pull them down with me. Awkwardly, I open my eyes that I shut as I fall, to apologize to the person I tripped. Try as I might, no words can come. The person I'm looking at is dead gorgeous. His hair looks perfectly tousled and effortless. His eyes are light brown with flecks of gold in them. He's perfect. "I'm so sorry," He says. Even his voice is amazing. He looks at me. Waiting. "No, my fault." I sputter. It speaks! "He pulls himself up and offers his and to me. I take it and he pulls me up. "I'm Beckett Lowles," He says "Tilly. Tilly Foster." I reply. "Well, I'll see ya around sometime," He says, walking off.

I sigh the second he leaves. The struggles of meeting hot strangers that you know you'll never see again. I walk to the snack cart, still thinking about Beckett and get an Oreo Milkshake with a pretzel for me, and soda and nachos for both of my brothers.

After I give the food to my brothers, I'm ambushed by dark hair. Lucy. (Funny how most of the Weasley's and Potters don't have red hair. Lily does and so do a couple others. Most of them have other colors. Lucy has dark brown hair that falls past her waist in perfect waves, and Gianna has light brown hair. Rose is the only one with red hair and always wears it up.) "Don't think I didn't see that," She smirks. I decide to play dumb "See what?" "You flirting with that hottie? Did you think I wouldn't see it? Who was that?" "A guy names Beckett Lowles. Shame I'll never see him again. He was really hot." I sigh. Lucy's eyes grow big. "Beckett Lowles? He's back at Hogwarts?" "What do you mean?" I ask her. Lucy is about to answer when the train finally arrives.

The both of us grab our stuff and shove it onto the train and grabbed a compartment. Lucy waits until both Rose and Gianna are in the compartment to finish her story.

 **Yeah, I'm back! Sorry for being gone again! I've been really sick and unable to update. I'm definitely going to update next week still.**

 **Teaser: A little more background on the infamous Beckett**

 **Next Update: March 16th**


	7. S i x

"So what is the big deal with Beckett Lowles?" I ask once everyone is in the compartment. "How do you not know Beckett Lowles? Gianna asks. "Apparently I've been living under a rock," I shrug. "Beckett Lowles is just one of the biggest sports fanatics there is in the wizarding world. He's the reason why we all obsess over football. He left school for a year to play football professionally with a team. Now he's only going to play with them over holidays since he's coming back to school. The best part? He's only a year ahead of us." Lucy finishes "So my brother's year?" I ask. "Yep," Lucy nods. "Mind explaining why we're talking about Beckett Lowles in the first place?" Rose asks as Gianna nods. "Well, Tilly here had a run in with Beckett and from what I saw, looked like she flirted with him for a little bit before she left. He's interested in her." Lucy explains as Rose and Gianna squeal.

Just then, the door of the compartment slams open. Hayden and Alec fill in with the rest of their friends along with the Weasleys and Potters. The boys cringe at the squeals that don't even damage any of the girls. None of them even flinch. They're all used to it by now. The boys on the other hand hare used to it, just not as much as the girls.

"So that was the excited squeal. It wasn't the first kiss squeal, I know already of you have been kissed." Molly deducts. At that, my brothers choose to glare at me while the rest of the Potters/Weasley's glare at Lucy and Rose. The 3 of us have the decency to look embarrassed. "Anyways," Lily continues "That wasn't the food or gossip squeal. I'm pretty sure that it was a successful flirt. And it was Rosie and Gianna who squealed. Everyone flirts with Lucy so there's no reason to get excited, which means she was telling it." All of us stare at her, jaws dropping "That means that someone flirted with Tilly and she flirted back." Lily finishes. "How do you do that?" Rose asks in shock. "I'm a Ravenclaw for a reason," Lily smirks. "So who was it?" She asks me.

I've always liked Lily, but at the moment I really want to kill her. My brothers look absolutely furious and I know I'm doomed. If I lie, Lucy, Gianna, and Rose know the truth about what happened. "Beckett Lowles." Gianna answers for me. Gasps echo collectively through the room. Everyone knows who he is. Where have I been? "The soccer player?" Hayden asks "No, the other one who's really not famous and plays no sports. Of course the soccer player." I retort back. Silence. Everyone is processing it. It's taking way too long.

Eventually, I go into my own world. I see everyone staring at me. I have no clue who asked me something and what they asked me. Unable to take the tension, I blurt, "Rose likes Scorpius." The effect is immediate. Everyone turns to Rose and questions her. She blurts something about Gianna and the attention switches. Gianna tells everyone about something Lucy did. While everyone questions her, Lucy calmly tells a secret she knows about James and Fred. It has everyone is tears. Absolutely hilarious! And finally, the 4 of us are able to sneak out with everyone being distracted.

"I'm never talking to you again!" Rose fumes. "Whatever are you talking about dear Rosie?" I smirk innocently. "You know exactly what you did! When we were leaving the compartment, I bumped into Scorpius and you said and I quote "Have fun on your date, lovebirds." "So, I was speaking the truth." I giggle.

"Enough, children." Lucy interjects from across the room in a ridiculous voice sending us all into giggles. "Tilly darling, I love you, but you broke the rule and you have to face the punishment." She declares in a solemn voice. "No!" I wail "Anything but the punishment!" "You should have thought about that before you broke the rules," Rose smirks as she goes into my closet. She emerges with a red collared skater dress that fits her style perfectly. "As per rules, Rose is allowed to keep this outfit until she's worn it twice. After that it must be returned. Rose if you don't return it, Tilly gets to steal something from your closet." "You already know what I want." I smirk "Not the red t-shirt dress" She wails "Yep," I grin

Rose glares at me from across the room and throws one of her pillows at me. I duck and it hits Gianna, who's reading a magazine behind me. "Why you little-" Gianna threatens as she runs across to Rose's bed and attacks her with a pillow. This leads to a full blown pillow fight, the traditional one.

It always fun until our other roommates arrived. Isabelle and Fiona. They always managed to ruin everything. They've never ever liked me.

Funny thing is, that when Hayden and I first started at Hogwarts, Fiona liked him. She thought we were dating since we were practically attached at the hip and warned me to back off. I was so surprised when she told me to back off. I told her he was my brother and she didn't believe me. She and her little entourage picked on me until one day, I just exploded. I lost it in the Common Room and started bawling. That was when Rose, Lucy, and Gianna came over and asked me if I was ok. They stayed with me and comforted me until Alec and Hayden found me. Needless to say, they were furious. Rose, Gianna, Lucy, and I were always civil to each other, but this was the night we became friends.

"Tilly," Isabelle drawls "It's Mathilda to you." I snarl "Only people I like are allowed to call me Tilly. And in case you forgot, I don't like you." "Whatever Mathilda," Fiona cuts in. "Nice to see you haven't matured over summer. And neither has your fashion sense. It's pathetic that you still have your hair in that pathetic style. You should just change it to blond. You'll look less ugly that way." Fiona says, in a sickly sweet voice. "What, the ugly color that you pretend is natural but you really get it done every month." Lucy jumps in. "I do not!" Fiona says, offended. "Honey, please. I can see your dark roots all the way across the world." Gianna smirks. "We ain't got time for your bullshit honey." Rose shoots "So take your stuff out, or be civil.

Isabelle and Fiona look appalled but shut up and leave us alone. After casting Muffiliato, a super useful spell that Harry taught us, we continue whispering late into the night. By the time we go to bed, the sun is starting to rise.


	8. S e v e n

First days of class. I don't know how it goes in the boys dorms, but here? It's a chaotic mess. Everyone is running around, plugging in their curling wands and straighteners and I'm sitting here calmly. Perks of being a partial Metagamorphus. I can make my hair however I want without any permanent problems.

So I'm sitting here, finishing up my hair and touching up my makeup while everyone else is getting ready. I'm wearing a maroon circle skirt with a white fox printed shirt and black converse. My hair is natural today, blond. It is pulled up in double Dutch braids today with little flowers in it. I like to keep my makeup fairly simple. Winged eyeliner, mascara and concealer for the dreaded under eye circles.

"Tilly, I need you to do something to my hair!" A frantic Gianna comes running towards me "My straightener isn't working." "Chill, Gia. I got you." I soothe as I start to grab her hair to style. Gianna has long brown hair that flows to her waist. I start with a fishtail braid and let my mind take over. I just follow it as I braid. When I'm done, Gianna's hair is in bubble fishtail milkmaid braids (I've got a picture if it seems confusing.)

After her, Rose comes over, followed by Lucy. For Rose, I braid the hair away from her forehead, and Lucy I waterfall her blond curls and pin it away from her face (Another picture if you're confused).

By this time, we're all late for breakfast so the girls and I grab our bags and run to the Great Hall. The one thing I enjoy is making my first day entrance. For some reason, people always find it so amusing but it's also really awkward. It feels like I'm being judged by everyone.

Today, it goes like every year with usual. We throw open the doors and everyone stares at us. Like always, we ignore everyone and head to the Gryffindor table. For breakfast and lunch we sit with our Houses, but dinner is always mixes with everyone else.

I ignore all the people looking at me at the Gryffindor table and sit down next to my brothers and grab a muffin. "What?" I ask with my mouth full. "You always have to make a special appearance, don't you?" Hayden sighs. "Yup," I grin. "Hey sis, what's with the dressy outfit? It's like your aiming to make Mother happy and she's not even here." Alec smirks "It's called dressing up," I shoot back "You should try it sometimes. It's how you get a girlfriend not a snog and dump." Everyone around us crows "She told you!"James and Albus sing in unison. I have quite the temper and it's dangerous when I'm upset.

Before I can say anything else, "Headmistress McGonagall announces to come up to the front of the table to get your schedule."

Welcome back to Hogwarts.

 **Hey guys! If you've noticed, I've been doing some editing to this story. I added a guideline with all of the houses in and the characters. I originally had a link to each outfit but I realized that none of them worked, so I took them off. I'm figuring out a way for all of you to see all these links.**

 **Next Update: Friday, April 8th**

 **Teaser: Actual classes start**


	9. E i g h t

I wait patiently at the end of the table eating my food as everyone else stampedes to the front of the table. I know my brother will get it for me. After all, what else are brothers useful for?

As I'm eating a person comes to sit next to me. I'm busy shoving my face with food so all I notice is a messy, black mop of hair. I turn to face said person and am completely shocked by who it is. "Albus?" I sputter, completely puzzled "Yup," He smirks "My brother went to get my schedule. After all, what else are brothers useful for? ""That can't be truer," I laugh. "Mine are only good for getting my schedule and making sure no boy comes within a kilometer radius of me. Quite annoying frankly." I add, "Hey, Jay and I are like that for Lily. See, the thing with little sisters is that no matter how old you are, you're brothers are going to view you as the little girl who needs protecting from everything. Just a sad but true fact." Albus says. "Yeah, I just wish that they would let me breathe a little, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love 'em to death but I'm capable of defending myself and I just wish they would let me do it." I sigh. "That's never going to happen," Albus snorts. I glare at him and he hastily changes the subject. "So, are you and Gianna still co-captains for cheer?" "Yeah and I'm in charge of our costumes. We're planning on holding tryouts sometime next week." I tell him, a smile growing on my face. I can't help. Cheerleading just makes me really happy. "Yeah, I've seen you before. You're really good." Albus mutters. My face flushes over and I suddenly turn shy as I blush at his compliment.

Hayden chooses that moment to return with my schedule. "Hey, Albus. You better not be flirting with my little sister. You're my best friend but I swear on Merlin, I will pummel you." Hayden warns. "Chill dude!" Albus jumps up "I was just talking to her about cheering for Quidditch this year."

I leave their conversation to meet up with my friends. Since we haven't taken OWLS yet we all have the same classes. I find them pigging out on more food, like always. Leaving them be, I head outside for a little fresh air, plus I love the flowers by Hogwarts.

As I'm walking out, I run into someone again. "We have to stop meeting like this." I look up to see light brown eyes. Recognition dawns on me. Beckett. He gives me a hand and pulls me up. Not knowing what to say, ask, "Got your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, No looking forward to the double History of Magic I've got with Binns." He groans.

"Ha ha! I don't have a double History of Magic until later this week." I laugh

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, like on a date," Beckett says completely bluntly.

"Really?" I ask, confused, "I mean, I would love to. Just give me your number and we can text about it."

Beckett pulls a pen out of his hand and writes his number on my hand, which has never happened to me, and flashes me a smile.

"You can stop hiding now you twats." I sigh. 3 heads pop out of the corridor with huge grins.

"Was I dreaming or were you asked out by Beckett Lowles." Gianna sighs

"Pinch me, Lucy, I must be dreaming." I sigh, "OW! I didn't mean actually pinch me!"

I float around for the rest of the day, dreaming about my date with him. Even though it hasn't been set yet, I can't wait.

I make it through the day with my dream-like state until cheer tryouts. Gianna and I, being captains for the first year, start off tryouts by testing rhythm and flexibility. Then, we teach them a routine and have the wannabe cheerleaders perform it back to us. As we watch, we cut people out. It's a frustrating process, but soon we have our team. We have everyone needed and schedule our first practice.

My happiness takes me until I start to do Potions homework in the Common Room. I manage to make my way through most subjects, Potions being the exception. I just can't do it. I try to muddle through the questions, but don't succeed. I'm just about the give up when a mop of black hair slides next to me.

"Albus, kind of busy," I mutter

"Sweetheart, Al and I are brothers but we don't look that similar." An all too similar arrogant voice goes.

"James, what do you want?" I ask

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your struggles in Potions. I could be nice and call your brother, the best student in Potions, or I could be mean and call my brother. I think I'll be mean."

Before I can shut his mouth, James says, "Hey Al, Tilly needs your help with Potions."

Lord help me.

 **Well, I'm back. I don't really have an excuse. Whoops! I'm back though with updates and stuff.**

 **Teaser: Potions tutoring and first Hogsmeade visit.**

 **Next Update: May 27th**


	10. N i n e

**Ok so I have absolutely no excuse for why I've been gone so long. To make it up to you guys, I'm going to try to put all of the rest of the chapters up by the end of the week. I haven't completely edited so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I'm also really excited to announce that I'm going to be writing an Avengers story. I'll have the first chapter up soon. Its gonna be a high school AU. I really hope yall like it. With that being said, I hope you like the rest of this book.**

It's the first Quidditch game of the season and I'm absolutely fuming. No one or thing can possibly bring up my mood.

 _Flashback_

 _So after James Potter The Idiot yelled across the Common Room that I needed Potions help, Albus came over. James, with a sly grin said, "So I think I'm gonna let you guys get to it. See ya!" And with that, he was gone._

 _"Ok, so what exactly are you having trouble with in Potions? Is it remembering the ingredients in the Potions or getting the Potions right?" Albus asked. "It's a little bit of both," I admitted "I can't get the Potions right, or remember the ingredients and why they would be used in the Potions." Albus slowly began explaining each ingredient and why it would be useful in the Potion we were currently brewing, The Draught of Peace._

 _Step by step, I made my way through my homework and finished the essay I had to finish. When we were finished, it was late. The Common Room was empty and the fire was barely breathing. "Thank you," I told Albus "Do you think you can help me with my Potions homework more often?" "Yeah, no problem." Albus laughed. I'd never heard him laugh before. He had the type of laugh that was contagious, it made everyone else want to laugh. And then he smiled at me._

 _I think I melted. His smile sent tingles down my spine and goosebumps but made me feel warm inside. Like a unicorn. I have no other way of explaining it. Suddenly, propelled by an emotion I had no control, I walked into his arms and hugged. I think he was a little shocked, hell even I was, but Albus came around and wrapped his arms around me._

 _That's when it hit me. I liked Albus Potter. And he was the only person who I couldn't like."_

 _End of Flashback_

Back to now, Albus still helps me with my Potions homework every day and I still like him. And absolutely no one knows.

I'm thinking of the letter my father sent me earlier this morning. He invited me and my brothers to come stay with him for winter holidays and apologized for forgetting my birthday. He said and I quote "Sometimes adults forget stuff and children have to grow up and quit whining over the smallest little things. Mathilda, I expected more from you than to whine and complain. You're 15 not 5."

Just thinking about that letter is making my blood boil. Who gives him the right to say that, especially when he never ever remembers my birthday. This has been what's going on since my mom left my dad. She always thought he was cheating and she finally got proof when Hayden and I were barely walking. Dad had always been my favorite and back then, we'd spend half the year with him. Now I can barely stand to see his face. It's all his new wife, Alisa.

I'm cut back to reality as a hand slaps me. "Ow!: I shriek "What the hell!" Gianna, looking pleased, smirks back "Well what was I supposed to do? You were in like a different world." It hit me. Quidditch game. Cheerleaders. Pre-game.

I snap back into the game and lead everyone in stretches. Isabelle and Fiona both complain and whine, leading some of the other girls to argue. "Enough." I'm taking no bull today "If you don't quit whining and start stretching I will kick you off the team. Just because I try to work with everyone doesn't mean that all of you can whine and not stretch. If you don't stretch, most likely you'll pull a muscle. I'm going to go touch up my makeup and when I get back everyone here better be stretched out or else we'll all be doing sprints and suicides next practice." With that I stalk off out of the stadium and lean against it, waiting.

My brothers and I have had a game day tradition since they made the team and I started cheering. They meet me outside the stadium and pump each other up. And switch necklaces. I've given them these dog tags with our three names on them when I was little and they've worn them ever since. But they can't wear those during games so they give theirs to me. And I switch their necklaces with these handmade friendship bracelets that go around their wrists.

This time, the bracelets are chunky and all shades of blue. It reminds me of the beach, where all is good and nothing goes wrong.

I'm only waiting for a minute before my brothers arrive, broomsticks in tow. A grin automatically enters my face. No matter my anger, they always somehow manage to bring a smile to my face. I hand them their bracelets and they toss me their dog tags and I slip them on.

I hug them tightly before running back to the stadium, where all hell awaits me.

 **Teaser: The Quidditch game and an injury**

 **Next Update: Tomorrow**


	11. T e n

"G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R, GRYFFINDOR!" We scream. "The ones who have brave hearts but never forget to stay off the charts. Never one to give up we are going to win the cup! Go Gryffindor!"

Our team fights hard and we fight with them. We scream ourselves hoarse and cheer for every point they make. Right as the game is nearing an end, we start our complicated stunts. Our triple pyramid with the ones on top jumping on top. As the fliers jump, they do the splits in mid-air and land in the hands of our catchers who basket toss us. The three fliers are Isabelle, Fiona, and me. Isabelle and Fiona are one each side of me and flip off at the same time and me a little after them.

We make it to the pyramid with Isabelle and Fiona ready to jump, I signal them. They look at each other and jump. Fiona executes her splits perfectly but Isabelle doesn't. She isn't able to make it as far as she usually does. Her face grimaces in pain. She's pulled a muscle, I realized. I let her fall safely into the hands of the catchers and motion for them not to toss her or Fiona. I pause for a little drama and jump off myself, executing everything perfectly.

I motion for Fiona to walk to the bleachers when I realize that she can't. I walk over to her and let her put her arms around me and help her hobble over to the bleachers, calling Madam Pomfrey over.

I continue with the rest of the game leading my team with Gianna. We end up winning a slim victory.

As the teams walk to the showers, someone calls "Party in the Common Room."

 **Sorry, guys, quick filler for the next chapter. But I managed to update early** **J** **I hope that this is enough for now.**

 **Teaser: Party, Consequences, and the Next Day**

 **Next Update: Tomorrow**


	12. E l e v e n

Back in our dorm, the girls and I are getting ready. I put on a white halter dress with black straps and big, blue and purple watercolor flowers all over it. I keep my hair blonde and just curl it quickly. Rose is wearing a lavender lace detailed dress with her hair curled as well. Gianna has on a light blue dress. She has her recently-short hair straightened. Lucy has on a floral dress and her hair is in messy beach waves. All of us have on heels except for Rose, who's clumsy and inherited her dad's height so she doesn't need them. Seriously, the girl's like 5'9, none of us even make it there.

Finally as we descend the stairs, no one stares at us. We don't need the attention or deserve it. This is for the Quidditch team. They had a victory today. I see a couple people look up and start looking. Soon everyone stares at us as we reach the bottom of the stairs and make our way to the food. There goes no attention. Seriously! Why do people do this to us?! I almost make it the dance floor but instead I trip over something and fly forwards only to be caught once again by Albus. "You've gotta stop doing this. I'm starting to think this is the only way that you'll talk to me because you've fallen for me and my hotness." Albus says flashing me his million watt smirk. Inside I'm swooning at his hotness but I still have to remain myself "In your dreams Potter." I hear myself say.

I turn around and walk off towards the drinks, where my friends are waiting for me. "What was that?" Lucy asks, "Do you like him too?" Gianna questions, and at the same time Rose says "Whatever happened to Beckett?"

"What about me?" Someone else asks. All four of us jump and turn around to see Beckett, flashing a grin. Funny enough, he doesn't' seem as great as I thought he was before. It must be really visible that he really just wants to talk to me because my friends wave and head towards the Potter/Weasley clan, where they will hopefully distract my brothers from noticing.

"So since we never got that date, how about we dance right now?" He asks. I don't really want to but find myself nodding. He takes my hand and leads me to the crowded dance floor blaring some music that I don't know the name of.

Dancing with Beckett is fun, but soon I find myself bored. I desperately want to leave and go back to my friends. Beckett must sense my restlessness and says "Do you wanna get out of here? Take a walk or something?"

"Yeah, I don't really like to dance or crowded spaces." I joke, trying to lighten the mood. He gestures for me to follow him and I do.

We walk alongside each other until we reach the courtyard of Hogwarts. Most days, it's filled with students but now at night, it's eerily silent. You can see the crescent moon and the stars on this surprisingly clear day.

"Tilly," Beckett's voice brings me back to reality "I didn't bring you here for nothing. I just wanted you to know something. I really like you. Like more than I've ever liked someone. And it's scaring me how much I like you."

My heart was torn at his confession. Half of me argued that I liked Albus but the other half of me that always fell for every guy that liked me argued that I should give him a chance.

"Tilly, I've liked you a lot longer than before you ran into me at Kings Cross. I've liked you for even longer than that. And when you agreed to date me, I've never felt happier than that before. Please believe me."

Oh man! I suck at making decisions. I'm the most indecisive human being to walk this planet.

 **Cliffhanger! Man, I really suck! I'm going to try and finish this book this week like I said and I want everyone to know that this book is probably going to have a sequel. I'm currently brainstorming ideas on how to end this story without ruining it. After I figure that out, I'll probably start the next one. I also just want everyone to know that the main couple might not be together at the end of this story. I want to really build up to everything that's going to happen and it might take this story to let everything happen.**


	13. T w e l v e

Beckett leans in and I involuntarily react. I push myself towards him to lessen the gap. Before I know it, his lips are on mine and I'm kissing him. I would say that he was a perfect gentleman but he really wasn't. His hands were flying everywhere and he sticks his tongue into my mouth expecting more from this kiss than I am. I relent to him and his incredible kissing skills.

* * *

My friends know that something happened the second I walk into the doors of the dorm. Not wanting to let this gossip fall into the ears of Fiona and Isabelle, I gesture for them to follow me and lead them to the kitchen. There, I tell them the entire story over the delicious brownies the house elves give us.

"So are you guys a thing now?" Gianna asks. I smile knowingly "Well he did ask me to be his girlfriend and I agreed." All the girls squeal in synch as I cover my ears and groan. "When's your first date?" Lucy asks "Tomorrow at Hogsmeade. Please don't spy on us." I beg. "Well." Rose drags out.

* * *

It's the next day and by breakfast, I'm a mess. I'm ready but sitting on my bed trembling. I know that it's just Hogsmeade but I'm still stressed. I'm wearing a black lace peasant top and ripped skinny jeans with converse. My hair today is fuchsia and stick straight.

The door swings open and Alec walks in. "Wassup sista." He asks with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Nothing." I answer honestly "So I was thinking, we haven't really hung out that much since classes started so how about we hang today at Hogsmeade." I feel my heart sink "I can't, I promise my friends I would go with them. How about tomorrow? We can sneak off campus and get food and go to the beach with Hayden." I promise. Alec's eyes light up at the aspect of the beach "Sounds good. See ya." And with that, he's gone.

As soon as the door swings shut, I propel myself to the door. I've got to get to breakfast. I walk to breakfast alone, surrounded by thoughts. I shakily sit down by my friends as Gianna pushes me a plate of food. "You're gonna need it today." She warns me.

"Does someone have a date with a famous and uber hot soccer player?" Lily asks and she comes to sit with us. "Ooh, do tell details," Molly gushes as she comes to sit too. "Did someone says date?" Dominique asks as she puts her plate down next to Rose. Noticing the group, Roxanne and Alice soon join us. I soon find myself surrounded by people as I once again give the details of what went down at the party. When I get to the kiss, just about everyone squeals. I just close my eyes and pray that no one will come to ask about this. Especially not the boys, they'll tell my brothers and they'll go overprotective on me.

"Don't look now but look now," Dominique whispers "Super hottie soccer player is on his way here right now." "Oh man! How do I look? Is my hair ok? Should I have worn a different top? What about my shoes? Oh geez, I'm a freakin mess." I groan.

"Relax Tilda, you're good," Gianna assures me. Tilda is a nickname I've picked up over the years from my friends. My brothers and mom call me by Mae or Millie sometimes.

I straighten myself and give myself and good pep talk before Beckett gets here. I put my friends on the task of keeping my brothers away from me during the date. I don't really need my overprotective siblings to crash my date and scare Beckett away.

 **Next chapter! I'm going to definitely try to update at least once more today. If I have the time, I'll try to get up one more after that. I'm running out of pre-written chapters so now I have to write my chapters before I upload. I think this book is about halfway done. Don't quote me on it. It might be longer or shorter. I'm not really sure yet. I definitely know the ending, I just have to get there.**


End file.
